


Spread

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ball spanking, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Dominant Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Trailing Narrative, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Soldier still, after all these years, spreads for Reaper.





	Spread

**Author's Note:**

> So...I entirely blame a few pieces of art on tumblr and fiction on tumblr for making me super into Submissive!Jack. I wrote this a week or so back and then edited and cleaned it up and then debated posting it...
> 
> Anyway, I like it, even if the narrative is a little more flowy then I normally write, I think it's hot. So, posted.
> 
> Incase anyone is wondering about the mildly dubious consent check the end notes...

Soldier’s gruff aura is so familiar to Reaper. Even now that they’re back on the same side. In the same bed.

Soldier still, after all these years, spreads his thighs whenever Reaper is near. He has to repress it in public but Reaper sees the twitching of his legs. It’s _intoxicating_. Also, the best way to make Soldier lose that gruff demeanor is for Reaper to grope. Place his hand between those thick thighs and rub and hold that warm, large, cock (tugging on that long foreskin), and those big balls. Those balls always feel so soft and nice against Reapers hands even through clothing.

When Reaper is done groping he lets go and when they’re not in a relatively open place; Soldier will fall onto Reaper’s side, whimpering, and spreading his legs even wider than before. So very desperate for Reaper’s touch. When they are in a deserted hallway or otherwise alone but in public Soldier’s legs will strain and he will barely keep himself upright after Reaper’s thorough fondling. It’s a damn beautiful sight to see his cheeks flush and parted lips, barely holding himself together.

They both know how much Reaper loves using Soldier. Getting him hard just to slap a cockring that _literally_ inhibits orgasm so Reaper can ride that cock over and over only for Soldier to end up a withering, drooling, mess long past the point of begging to cum. And that’s usually when Reaper cums cooing, “So pretty like this Jack, just a mindless fucktoy,” and at those words Soldier’s cock surges and twitches inside his slick hole but there’s no actual cum, no orgasm, to sate the man.

Sometimes Reaper will just stroke and fondle even outside of sex. While in their office side by side or while watching tv alone in their room. He will slip his hand inside Soldier’s pant and roll his foreskin over his glans meditatively. Distracting Soldier with his fingers rubbing at his piss slit and under his foreskin, squeezing his glans between his fingers and listening to that slight hitching pained breath before he lets go. His favorite thing to do is to focus on Soldier’s balls, and the few times he has squeezed a little too hard or tapped his fingers against balls; Soldier always freezes up, squeezing his legs together and trying to hide those large testicles of his.

Reaper let’s him. But, lately he want so desperately to see Soldier begging for more pain. See _his_ Soldier open his thighs for more even when it hurts. The next time, when Reaper is more interested in playing between Soldier’s legs then chasing his own pleasure, he intentionally slaps his palm down.

Soldier’s mouth gapes and his whole body stills. Tensing tightly, he let’s out a belated gasp and his eyes lock onto Reaper’s in surprise, pain and what Reaper was hoping for; pleasure.

Before he can recover, Reaper spanks down again, and again feeling that warm soft skin and those big smooth balls bounce, Soldier’s hand wrapping around Reaper’s wrist. Thick shaft rolling across his belly before, surging to full hardness, his cockhead peeking out pink and slick. His thighs clamping tight around Reaper’s big hand keeping everything but his fingers from moving.

Reaper grins at him and prods and pokes, making every touch an aching between his Soldier’s tightly clenched thighs.

Soldier gasps at every prod and his cock flicks up and slaps back down against his belly.

“Something you need Jack? Because I’m pretty sure those are mine.” Reaper says, pointedly prodding Soldier’s balls.

That makes Soldier stare at him and drop his legs wide, even if his hand stays on Reaper’s wrist.

Reaper allows him, let’s him feel each roll of his wrist before his fingers and palm connect. Enjoys every little pained hiss and whimper. A bright red flush forming over his boy’s balls. The way those big balls shake and jostle and roll in Soldier’s scrotum is damn beautiful, “So God Damn hot Jackie,” Reaper loves how Soldier’s whimpers grow higher, how his gasps grow louder, his cock leaks more and more precum. And how his hand tightens and relaxes around Reaper’s wrist rhythmically.

Both of them know Soldier is close by the twenty fourth slap that leaves Soldier’s balls tight against his groin, two smooth hills against the base of his dick that look _so pretty_ , as if to escape from Reaper’s abuse. “You’re going to get the cum slapped out of you.” Reaper says simply and then hits just a little harder, big fingers curling against the mound under his dick.

Soldier cums and cums and cums, curling in on himself. His cock spurting across his chest, his lips, and dripping across his shaft and belly. His balls disappear inside of him and he’s groaning low and deep. Ecstasy and agony flickering across his face.

It’s so beautiful to Reaper he pulls the man closer kissing at his gasping mouth. Taking every moan and pain-filled breath of air. Carefully he rubs and prods inside where he can feel Soldier’s balls still pumping away and enjoys every flinch and thrust of Soldier’s hips at the touch. “So good for me Jack. So beautiful, you took my hand so well, proud of you,” He keeps murmuring praise. Half of his attention on the slowly pulsing cock of his boy that finally stops dripping hot cum and the rest of his attention on Soldier’s sweat slick and dazed face.

Vulnerable and open, and tears at the edges of his eyes.

Reaper kisses him from his forehead to his cheeks and down to his lips. “Thank you.” He whispers reverently.

The answering smile and how Soldier leans into Reaper is a relief and a pleasure. “Next time you warn me,” Soldier says amusement in his voice, “Fuck, you’ve ruined my cock and balls, and m-e for anyone else,” He says and his voice cracks at the end, heavy with unspoken emotion.

“Good,” Reaper says with just as much love as he can put into these words, “Because those--you are _mine_ I’m never going anywhere,” The fact that after all these years, after all they have been through, Soldier doesn’t question it makes joy run through Gabriel’s chest. If he cuddles closer, carefully checks over Soldier’s balls, and kisses his boy to sleep; a heavy hand pressed in the v between Soldier’s legs. Well, he wants his Jack to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mildly Dubious Consent warning: while Soldier never gives explicit consent it's more implied that it's given for something that's not necessarily his kink.
> 
> Hope you guys/gals/pals enjoyed, and leave a review or kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
